Death Is A Charade
by Dante.Eve
Summary: Upon request: Dean and Sam have a sister, hunt gone wrong! She has only a few minutes left, how does she spend them? With her brothers of course.


**A/N: This one shot is for andreabeuficy! It's her birthday and she asked me to make her a dead sister a while ago …. Well, for your birthday, you got one! :D Haha! Anyway, I decided not to name this sister, nor give any physical characteristics, cause I want your mind to wander. You can make her look, or be anyone you want. Some people don't like that, but oh well. I did it. Anyway, Happy birthday! Hope you enjoyed it and talk to you soon! (Ps. Sorry this isn't on your birthday over where you live, but it's still your birthday here! :D) **

She sat there for a long time, unclear how long, she just knew it was a while. She sat there in her own blood, sucked from her by the open wounds on her body. She was too weak to call out to her brothers just below her, she knew she was dying. Pain, on the inside and out was to unbearable. This slow death was unneeded, she just wanted to be back in the comforts of the impala. Where it hummed her to sleep as she laid in the back during the long road trips, How it hid all her secrets away, the diary of her adventures tucked under Sam's seat, far beyond the reaches of her brothers. The small Polly Pocket toy she dropped in the air conditioner, when she say her brother Dean throw lego in it. The tear she hid well from Dean when she was pissed off with him when he barred her from a hunt he thought she was too young for. She wanted to be back in that car, surrounded by memories that were going to be nothing soon. The memories were going to fade away, just as her life is now. She could hear hurried footsteps as her brothers called her name in the distant, getting more rushed each time she didn't call back. It was a big place, they might not even be able to find her in time. She rolled her head to one side trying to get more comfortable for the end. A small teddy bear caught her eye. She was already sitting in an old nursery, one that only saw life for a few days before it went up in smoke, taking with it the small baby that it held along with it's mother. Those weren't the spirits they were hunting, it was the source of the fire, the older spirit that they were. An arsonist killed by his own temptation was reliving his last moment, taking others along for the ride.

The small teddy bear was not unlike her own she carried around for years. Dean picked it out for her when she was born and their dad paid for it. It was a perfect size for small hands. The bow on it was a vibrant shade of blue with poka dots on it. She slept with that thing, it went to school with her, regardless of if she got made fun of. She took it on hunts, kept it in her duffle bag when she got to old to have it out. But it still stayed with her until she lost it when she went out on her own. She was alone, she couldn't remember the state she was in, but it had a river in it. She lost control of her car when she went on a bridge, something just took it over, slamming her into the guard rail and into the rushing river below. She lost everything, her teddy bear, even the last remaining picture of her whole family together that she had.

A cough escaped her as she tried to cry, blood dripping down her lips. It must have alerted her brothers because the footsteps got louder. She thought about how much she messed up on the hunt. Letting her cockiness get to her. She had something to tell them. There was something much more sadistic sat here, waiting for people like them to come try to hunt its ass down. She turned her head slowly to the door, hearing calls of her name again. She could smell Dean from a mile away. His welcoming sent of motor oil and leather. She always told him he smelt like a gas station. He always told her that its what got all the ladies. She always laughed at him for that. But he was right, they flocked to him, always complementing on how amazing he smelt, not to mention himself altogether. Her and Dean were close, got closer when Sam left. He tried to compensate for dad leaving them, as well as Sam. Tried to be the stern parent when she needed to be told not to do things, but then the super smart older brother who would help her with her homework, regardless of if he hated math, or had no idea what the velocity of a car if it was going forty miles an hour for three hours was. She didn't care, at least he tried his best.

She closed her eyes for what seemed like seconds before she could feel the loving arms of her brothers. The words they were saying sounded like gibberish, but she could tell they were panicking now. She opened her eyes slightly looking up at her brother.

"What the hell happened?" Dean cried out a few times before she finally figured what he meant. She tried to talk but her mouth was dry so it ended up in squeaks. She felt movement as Dean carried her to the car. The safe haven she at least would like to die in. She wanted to be surrounded by the smell of leather and motor oil, the sounds of her brothers, like they were singing her to sleep. She tried to stay awake for as long as possible, her eye lids drifting.

"Dean I don't think-" She could hear her brother Sam say. It was muffled but the distinction of his words made it possibly for her to understand.

"Don't even finish that sentence," replied Dean, the vibrations in his chest made it ten times as loud as it should have been.

"Wait." She finally squeaked out in a whisper. Dean looked down at her hearing her soft voice.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get you to the hospital. What happened?" She coughed again letting more blood escape her body. "Hey! Stay with me. What happened?" He asked again, his voice as stern as when he talked like a father.

"There's something-" She breathed out. She looked at Dean with teared up eyes. "Something worse. Kill it before-" She coughed one more time before finishing. "Before it kills you." She had just enough energy for that last sentence. Nothing else came from her lips, except blood. Dean wasn't thinking about the hunt right then, he was thinking about saving his sister from the same fate the rest of his family has gone through. His mom, and dad sure, he can deal with that now, but not his little sister. No, she wasn't supposed to die right now. He was supposed to go before her, that was just how life was supposed to happen.

She could hear the car door open, the familiar door creaking open. The old car smell, slight smell of stale burgers lingered as well. The jiggling of the keys as they were passed from Dean to Sam. They were in the back together, her head resting on Dean's lap as he inspected her wounds. As he lifted her shirt up, blood gushed from an uncountable amount of cuts. The blood rushed from the wounds onto the seat of the car. He found one of his sweaters from the back, the one that she stole from him a while ago and never gave it back. He pressed it tight to the wound and only a small wince of pain showed on her face. A little bit of life left in her, she could feel it. The car was already driving the max speed limit, driving a little faster to get to the hospital fifteen minutes away.

"Sam can you drive quicker?" She heard in a muffled tone, they were becoming more distant, but she forced herself to keep them close.

"I'm trying!" Sam was even farther away. It was a scary feeling for her to feel them slip away from her. Never going to see them again. Dean was jiggling his foot, she could tell. He always did that when he got nervous. She wanted to place a hand on his leg and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she knew she couldn't. She could feel it getting harder to breath, taking more effort to fill her lungs with air. Death wasn't to far off for her. She could feel herself getting colder from the lack of blood in her body. The car was driving in circles now, making her dizzy, she wanted Sam to stop. She grabbed a hold of Dean's hand that fell near her hand. This was her last action she could do. She held onto his hand as tight as she could.

"We're almost there, don't give up on me." He said looking down. Her eyes shot open, looking at him one last time, as too tell him that everything was going to be all right. For a moment a sense of calm fell on the car, as her last remaining moments past. Dean saw for the last time her vibrant, sparkling eyes, dulling into a greyish blue-green. He knew she was gone, she wasn't holding onto his hand anymore. Sam turned right, into the driveway of the hospital turning around to see that his brother, eyes red, cheeks wet from his tears. He just shook his head, not looking at his brother as he kept his grasp on her hand.


End file.
